interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Night star empire (nse)
Faction stats flag Name: Night star empire Short Name: NSE Flag Ship: Ares-X class "Chevalier"(old) Magnus-EQ "nsr HQ"(new) Wealth: Affluent power: superpower Ships destroyed: 439 Stations killed: 234 stations: 49 Most well-known ship: Overlord-A class "Queensland" Ships: 42 Bounty: Too Much Altogether Sectors Controlled: Androla, Solace, Dyampa 753, Galene ,Beta Pindola History Hugo stole money from Ray and formed a rebel group against the night star pirates. He bought an Ares-X and a brewery station. The rebels mainly hunt bandits and pirates but also attacks bounty hunters and any one who builds in adrola. The NSR is very aggressive when it comes to territory, and if they feel threatened they will attack. the faction has grown and the nsr has renamed them selves the night star empire. major battles Battle for Dyampa the queensland was preparing to attack weapons charged and missiles loaded the ship entered the wormhole the ship started to attack the bandits base and about 6 fighters came out the queensland started to fire its lasers taking down 4 fighters before 3 more came the overlord continued battling until its shields were low and taking hull damage the queensland had destroyed 6 fighters and the laser turrents the queens land made its escape firing missiled and trying to run once it escaped the queensland repaired and refilled its ammo. battle for dyampa part 2 the queensland went back to dyampa and destroyed the bandits base and ships with ease feeling confident she took on the black sail's Gisela magnus a battle ship the queens land destroyed the Gisela and several fighter and a couple orions and a ares started to attack the queens land manged to destroy some fighter the orions and the ares before barely escaping. battle for dyampa part 3 the queensland repaired and her admiral prepared for the next attack and the ship killed the fighters and destroyed the black sails's outpost,there military out post and there repair shop the ship killed a overlord 3 fighters and a bunch of turrents ship repaired and came back to finish the job killing a ship yard a refinery and a couple random ships the queens land successfully cleared dyampa of black sail. taking over galene nsr forces one magnus-eq+ "ox/nsr hq" one magnus-x+ "king" one overlord-a+ "queensland" 1 orion 1 thunder 1 creon 7 pioneers 2 flyer-x all of the nsr moved in and in one swift strike the nsr demolished al-ghat forces then the nsr moved to pindola to take there next prize. battle against the fortuna rebels the nsr was a small faction when they declared all out war with the fortuna with only a couple ships the nsr raided and did small attacks on the fortuna rebels but the nsr knew they would have to destroy them after a major attack by the fortuna the nsr had enough and they sent there ares to attack and destroy there bases after the bases were destroyed the nsr hunted down the last of fortuna but It took days to find and hunt them down. the full story frost (or known as fox here) is the leader of several factions but under different identities he controls everything factions may not notice but every thing that happens has been done on purpose but before this frost was just ordinary frost began as part of tef an officer he had seen combat but his unit was ambushed his ship heavily damaged he had lost power and drifted into space his unit all killed he was alone his co pilot died due to missile fire his friends dead but a scavenger came and found the ship frost was nearly dead and he was put in the hospital he awoke but was not the same he hijacked a ship and left the hospital he found the area where the battle took place lost and confused he flew to black sail territory he found his brother and asked for help frost would do anything and he started smuggling and raiding he found a thunder he started to raid ships and pillage stations but under the identity of his brother frost worked hard and one day making 100,000 in a trip his brother told him he had a gift a brand new ship as frost entered he noticed the door lock behind him he tried to start the ship up but it didn't start it was a trap his brother started the night star pirates and left the fortuna rebels frost panicked his brother fired at the ship it busted into flames he was burned but managed to escape the ship in a pod....... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Player Factions